


Study Date

by neverwantedtodance



Series: Femslash Drabbles [7]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is troubled by some homework, and Cerise sets her right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date

Raven licked her lips, parched with thirst. However, she refused to go and get a drink. She would do this homework if it killed her.

 

The blank piece of paper loomed in front of her, as white as untouched snow. If only her brain would start working, then she could  _actually_ get something done.

 

The homework assignment was supposed to be simple and quick, but instead Raven had been in the library for an hour already, slowly loosing her mind as the night went on. The library was nearing empty now, and soon she would be kicked out and sent back to her room. And Apple's constant chatter about her happily ever after was definitely NOT what Raven needed.

 

'Happily ever after' was what this whole damn project was about. Particularly the  _after_.

 

"Write about what you're going to do after you complete your destiny, it'll be so easy!" Raven mocked her creative writing teacher.

 

"What are you doing?" asked a voice, and Raven turned to see Cerise, leaning against the chair opposite Raven with a small smirk on her face. Raven wanted to smile back, but her homework had put her in a bad mood.

 

"Some stupid piece of homework," she complained, "where we have to write about what we're going to do after our destinies. Which is complete nonsense, because I don't  _have_ anything to do after my destiny. Who'd want anything to do with the evil queen?"

 

Cerise sat down opposite Raven, and put her hand over the other girl's, trying to calm her down.

 

"I care about you, Raven. You're my best friend. Who's gonna keep my secret if you're not there?" Cerise whispered the last part, and then subconsciously tugged her hood over her head, making sure her ears were covered.

 

Raven smiled, slightly cheered up by her friend.

 

"Thanks, Cerise. Hey, maybe you could live with me in my 'evil castle'" Raven said, and Cerise blushed, giggling nervously.

 

"Y-yeah." she said, averting her eyes. Raven took a note of this, and wondered what was wrong. She was about to ask when a bell chimed loudly, signalling they had to leave the library and get to the dormitories before their curfew in an hour's time.

 

Raven gathered up her books and groaned internally, cursing her stupid homework.

 

Cerise looked at Raven. "Y'know, this homework's not due until Friday. You could always come back to my room? I know Apple isn't the best company to have in a time like this, and Cedar's probably sleeping in Briar's room again. I'm sure the two of us could figure something out." she smiled at Raven, blushing slightly.

 

Raven smirked, and took Cerise's hand, leading her out the library and into the corridor leading to the rooms.

 

"It's a date." she smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they all fucked.
> 
> The end.


End file.
